


Die Nacht, die zum Tag wird

by Lady_Gisborne



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Happy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gisborne/pseuds/Lady_Gisborne
Summary: Schon seit frühester Kindheit konnten Guy und Robin einander nicht ausstehen und sind bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten, doch als Guy durch den Leichtsinn des Jüngeren in ernste Schwierigkeiten gerät, beginnt Robin seinen Rivalen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Gibt es noch Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung?





	1. „Ich hasse dich.“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctic_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/gifts).



> Beitrag zum Projekt „15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen“

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

** Die Nacht, die zum Tag wird **

_ „ Ich hasse dich. “ _

Teil 01/15

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt : **

[Beitrag zum Projekt „15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen“] Schon seit frühester Kindheit konnten Guy und Robin einander nicht ausstehen und sind bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten, doch als Guy durch den Leichtsinn des Jüngeren in ernste Schwierigkeiten gerät, beginnt Robin, seinen Rivalen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Gibt es noch Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung?

** Link zum Projekt: **

http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/18789/1

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Auch Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

** Anmerkung: **

Wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben werden, hat mich die Folge Bad Blood/Dunkles Vermächtnis zu dem ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte inspiriert, die beinah unmittelbar an den Zwischenfall auf dem Fest anknüpft und wie ihr im weiteren Verlauf sehen werdet, wird die Handlung auch eine gänzlich andere Wendung nehmen, als in der Serie. Auch das Alter unserer beiden Protagonisten habe ich leicht verändert, da sie in der Serie ja einfach noch ein bisschen zu jung für eine Romanze bzw. ein späteres Pairing sind; wie alt die beiden hier sind, wird im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch geklärt.

Außerdem ist dies das erste Projekt, an dem ich mich versuche und ich werde mich bemühen, aus allen Sätzen bzw. Momenten eine sinnvolle, zusammenhängende Geschichte zu machen. Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie lange es bis zum jeweils nächsten Kapitel dauern wird, da ich nicht immer so oft zum Schreiben komme, wie ich gerne möchte, aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt!^^

** Widmung: **

Diese Geschichte widme ich zum einen Himmelsstern, die mich mir ihrer wundervollen Projektidee dazu inspiriert hat, aus einem Plotbunny, das ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit im Kopf hatte, diese Geschichte zu machen und zum anderen Arctic Wolf, deren wunderschöne FFs für mich ebenfalls eine nie versiegende Quelle der Inspiration sind; wer Guy/Robin-FFs mag sollte unbedingt mal reinlesen – es lohnt sich! ;)

  


♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~♞ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♞

  
Hellwach lag der junge Robin of Locksley in seinem Bett und starrte in das Dunkel, das sein Gemach erfüllte und das selbst das helle Licht des Vollmondes, der durch das offene Fenster hereinschien, kaum zu durchdringen vermochte.  
  
Seit Stunden versucht er nun einzuschlafen, doch die Ereignisse des Abends hatten ihn innerlich so sehr aufgewühlt, dass er einfach keine Ruhe fand. Immer wieder musste er an das Fest denken, das so schön angefangen hatte und so schrecklich zu Ende gegangen war.   
  
_Und das war nur seine Schuld…_  
  
Verzweifelt und voller Wut auf sich selbst schlug Robin einige Male mit der Faust auf sein Kopfkissen ein, bevor er sein Gesicht mit einem frustrierten Seufzen darin vergrub. Dabei hatte er doch nie gewollt, dass irgendjemand zu Schaden kam! Er hatte lediglich seinem Vater beweisen wollen, dass er ihm viel zu wenig zutraute und nur aus diesem Grund hatte er dessen Verbot missachtet und mit seinem Bogen geschossen.  
  
Sein Ungehorsam hatte jedoch schlimme Folgen gehabt, vor allem für Bruder Swain, der der bei dem durch Robins Übermut verursachten Unfall schwer verletzt worden war und nur mit knapper Not überlebt hatte.  
  
Beinah noch schlimmer quälte den Blondschopf  der Gedanke, dass er nicht nur um ein Haar einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte, sondern dass er obendrein auch den fünf Jahre älteren Guy of Gisborne in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, weil er zu allem Überfluss nicht einmal den Mut gehabt hatte, seinen Fehler offen einzugestehen.   
  
Seine eigene Feigheit hatte ihn davon abgehalten zuzugeben, dass er es gewesen war, der den Pfeil abgeschossen und so diesen furchtbaren Unfall verursacht hatte, was dazu geführt hatte, dass Guy um ein Haar von den aufgebrachten Dorfbewohnern gehängt worden wäre.  
  
Glücklicherweise war Sir Roger, Guys Vater, gerade an diesem Abend nach langer Abwesenheit aus dem Heiligen Land zurückgekehrt und im letzten Augenblick eingeschritten.  
  
 _Nur ihm allein war es zu verdanken, dass Guy noch am Leben war…_  
  
Im Stillen machte sich der Locksleynachkomme bittere Vorwürfe und verfluchte seine Feigheit und seinen Leichtsinn, die den Dunkelhaarigen beinah das Leben gekostet hätten. Zwar waren sie beide seit ihrer Kindheit nicht miteinander ausgekommen und fast jede Begegnung zwischen ihnen war im Streit geendet, aber ein solch grauenvolles Schicksal hätte Robin ihm dennoch niemals gewünscht und wenn Guy tatsächlich durch seine Schuld gehängt worden wäre, hätte er sich das niemals verzeihen können.   
  
Lange hatte er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen können, doch allen Auseinandersetzungen zum Trotz fand er den Gisbornespross längst nicht so unausstehlich, wie er immer vorgab und konnte ihn tief im Innersten sogar recht gut leiden. Umso tiefer kränkte es ihn, dass Guy ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit als kindisch bezeichnete. Nur weil Robin nicht immer alles so ernst nahm wie der Ältere!  
  
Trotzdem hatte Robin im Stillen immer gehofft, dass sie irgendwann lernen würden, einander zu verstehen und vielleicht sogar mit der Zeit Freunde werden würden, doch nach allem, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war und besonders nachdem Robin ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, würde Guy wahrscheinlich niemals wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm reden wollen. Sicher wollte der Gisbornespross nun nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.  
  
Erneut stieß Robin ein gequältes Seufzen aus. _Was sollte er nur tun?_  
  
Nur zu gern hätte er die schrecklichen Ereignisse dieses Abends ungeschehen gemacht, doch das lag leider nicht in seiner Macht. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und ließ sich nicht mehr ändern, aber dennoch wollte der Blondschopf das Unrecht, das Guy durch seine Schuld widerfahren war, irgendwie wiedergutmachen.   
  
_Aber wie nur?_  
  
Sein Vater und auch die übrigen Einwohner Locksleys trauten ihm noch nicht einmal zu, dass er für dieses Unglück verantwortlich sein könnte und hatten ihm aus diesem Grund auch sofort geglaubt, als er jede Schuld von sich gewiesen hatte. Sie alle hatten ausnahmslos Guy für den Missetäter gehalten, da es wirklich sein Pfeil gewesen war, der den Unfall verursacht hatte.  
  
 _Guys Pfeil, den Robin abgeschossen hatte…_  
  
Traurig und hilflos zugleich hieb Robin ein weiteres Mal mit der Faust auf sein Kopfkissen ein.  
  
 _Nur weil der Ältere ihn vor seiner eigenen Dummheit hatte bewahren wollen, war er in Lebensgefahr geraten…_  
  
Umso mehr verwunderte es den Locksleyspross, dass er nicht einmal versucht hatte, sich zu verteidigen.   
  
_Warum hatte er kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass Robin die Schuld an diesem Unglück trug? Hatte er geschwiegen, weil er überzeugt gewesen war, dass ihm ohnehin niemand glauben würde? Oder hatte Robin vielleicht sogar unbewusst schützen wollen?_  
  
Dieser Gedanke ließ zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und sogar Zuneigung zu dem Dunkelhaarigen in Robin aufsteigen.   
  
_Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihn der Gisbornenachkomme längst nicht so sehr verabscheute, wie er bisher gedacht hatte? _  
  
_Und Robin hatte sich noch nicht einmal bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, dass er ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte…_  
  
Angesichts dieser Erkenntnis fuhr der Blondschopf abrupt im Bett auf. Wäre es nicht ein erster Schritt, Guy um Verzeihung zu bitten und ihm dafür zu danken, dass er ihn nicht verraten hatte? Schließlich hätte der Ältere zumindest versuchen können, sich zu verteidigen und die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch er hatte es nicht getan.   
  
Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wurde Robin zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, wie tief er in Guys Schuld stand. Wie es ihm ergangen wäre, wenn der Gisbornespross ihn verraten hätte, wagte er sich nicht einmal vorzustellen. Er konnte unmöglich bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, um sich mit Guy auszusprechen. Er musste zu ihm und zwar sofort!  
  
Ohne noch länger zu zögern schlug Robin die Bettdecke zurück, kletterte so leise er nur konnte aus dem Bett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinüber zum Fenster. Sein Vater durfte auf keinen Fall bemerken, dass er das Anwesen mitten in der Nacht verlassen wollte, denn das würde ohne Zweifel zu unangenehmen Fragen führen, was Robin um jeden Preis verhindern wollte.  
  
Sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen quälte ihn bereits zur Genüge und die Enttäuschung seines Vaters, wenn er erfuhr, was sein Sohn angerichtet hatte, hätte er nicht ertragen. Lieber wollte er sich heimlich zu Guy schleichen, sich mit ihm aussprechen und diesen furchtbaren Abend einfach nur vergessen.  
  
Um eine zufällige Begegnung mit seinem Vater zu vermeiden, kletterte  der Blondschopf kurzerhand aus dem Fenster, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwerfiel, hatte er doch das Anwesen bereits unzählige Male zuvor auf diesem Weg verlassen.   
  
Sobald seine Füße den sicheren Boden berührten, lief er hinaus in die Nacht und auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Gisborne Manor, das glücklicherweise in direkter Nachbarschaft zu seinem Elternhaus lag. Nur wenige Schritte musste er durch den Wald zurücklegen,  bevor das Anwesen der Familie Gisborne, in dem bereits alle Lichter erloschen waren, in seinem Blickfeld erschien.   
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang verließ Robin beinah der Mut, als er sah, dass sowohl die Hausherren als auch die Dienerschaft bereits zu Bett gegangen waren und ihm obendrein bewusst wurde, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo genau sich Guys Gemach befand.  
  
 _Nun würde er wohl oder übel doch bis zum Morgen warten müssen, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen…_  
  
Als er jedoch gerade umkehren und sich auf den Weg zurück nach Locksley Manor machen wollte, bemerkte er plötzlich, wie eine ihm wohlbekannte Gestalt das Anwesen verließ und nach nur wenigen Schritten stehenblieb, augenscheinlich tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Erleichterte atmete Robin auf, denn bei dieser Gestalt konnte es sich zweifellos nur um Guy handeln, der in dieser Nacht wohl ebenfalls nicht zur Ruhe kam. Gleichzeitig spürte er jedoch, wie sein Herz nun, da der Augenblick ihres Zusammentreffens unmittelbar bevorstand, vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen begann.  
  
_Was sollte er nun sagen?_  
  
Der Blondschopf hatte es sich so einfach vorgestellt, auf Guy zuzugehen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, doch als der Dunkelhaarige nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand, fühlte er sich mehr als nur ein wenig unsicher.  
  
 _Wie würde Guy auf sein Erscheinen reagieren? Würde er ihm zuhören? Ihm vielleicht sogar verzeihen? Oder würde er ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn losgehen?_  
  
Robin konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wie sich der Gisbornenachkomme ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, ihm war beinah unangenehm bewusst, dass ihm Guy in einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung deutlich überlegen wäre.   
  
Einen flüchtigen Augenblick war er versucht, auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen und wieder im Schutz des Waldes zu verschwinden, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, unverrichteter Dinge nach Locksley Manor zurückzukehren. Immerhin war er es Guy schuldig, dass er wenigstens ihm gegenüber ehrlich war und zu seinem Fehler stand.  
  
Dieser Gedanke vertrieb die Zweifel des Locksleysprosses und während er sich in Gedanken Mut zusprach, ging er langsam auf den Älteren zu.  
  


♘♞

  
Wie Robin hatte auch Guy unaufhörlich an die Ereignisse auf dem Fest denken müssen und seine aufgeregten Gedanken hatten es ihm unmöglich gemacht, Ruhe, geschweige denn Schlaf zu finden. Selbst sein Gemach, in dem er sich gewöhnlich sicher und geborgen fühlte, war ihm mit einem Mal wie eine Kerkerzelle erschienen, deren Wände ihn erdrückten und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und aus dem Anwesen geflohen war.  
  
Nun stand er nur wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt in der Dunkelheit und atmete wie befreit die kühle Nachtluft ein, während der leichte Wind, der durch sein dunkles Haar strich, sein aufgeregtes Gemüt spürbar beruhigte. Im gleichen Maße, wie Angst und Entsetzen von ihm abfielen, stieg jedoch eine heftige Wut in ihm auf, die sich gegen einen einzigen Menschen richtete.  
  
 _Robin of Locksley!_  
  
Wenn er nur an den ihm so verhassten Namen dachte, begann Guys Blut vor Zorn regelrecht zu kochen. Alles, was ihm an diesem Abend widerfahren war, hatte er allein  diesem verzogenen Bengel zu verdanken. Nur weil er geglaubt hatte, sich über das Verbot seines Vaters hinwegsetzen zu müssen!  
  
Der Gisbornespross hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sich Robin mit seinem Vorhaben maßlos überschätzte und hatte ihn deshalb mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten wollen, den Bogen seines Vaters zu benutzen, aber dieser ungezogene Bengel hatte sich wie gewöhnlich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten lassen und die Folgen seines Leichtsinns waren noch viel schlimmer gewesen, als Guy sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.   
  
Nicht genug damit, dass Bruder Swain beinah ums Leben gekommen wäre, die aufgebrachten Dorfbewohner hatten zu allem Überfluss den Dunkelhaarigen dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen. Keiner von ihnen war auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, Robin zu verdächtigen,  war dieser unerträgliche Quälgeist in ihren Augen doch ohne Fehl und Tadel. Guys Unschuldsbeteuerungen hatte hingegen niemand Glauben geschenkt, sie hatten ihn noch nicht einmal anhören wollen, denn jeder Einzelne von ihnen war überzeugt gewesen, dass nur er der Schuldige sein konnte.  
  
Am tiefsten enttäuschte es Guy jedoch, dass Robin nicht einmal versucht hatte, den Anwesenden die Wahrheit zu sagen und dass er obendrein noch abgestritten hatte, den verhängnisvollen Pfeil abgeschossen zu haben. Während sich der Locksleyspross  wie ein Feigling der Verantwortung für sein Handeln entzogen hatte, konnte Guy sich mehr als glücklich schätzen, dass sein Vater im buchstäblich letzten Moment aufgetaucht war und ihn vor dem Tode bewahrt hatte.  
  
Aber warum hatte Robin tatenlos zugesehen, wie er beinahe gehängt worden wäre? Hasste er Guy wirklich so sehr, dass er ihn um jeden Preis loswerden wollte?  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken verspürte der Dunkelhaarige vollkommen unerwartet einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Zwar waren Robin und er noch nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen, aber allen Auseinandersetzungen zum Trotz hätte Guy niemals gewollt, dass dem Jüngeren irgendetwas zustieß.   
  
_Was hatte er Robin nur angetan, dass dieser ihn so sehr verabscheute?_  
  
So unvermittelt, wie die Traurigkeit in ihm aufgestiegen war, verging sie jedoch wieder und wurde erneut von Zorn und Bitterkeit verdrängt.  
  
 _Was kümmerte es ihn, wie Robin über ihn dachte und ob er ihn hasste oder nicht? Nach allem, was ihm dieser unausstehliche Bengel angetan hatte, konnte er ihm gestohlen bleiben!_  
  


♘♞

  
„Guy?“  
  
Noch bevor Robin bewusst wurde, was er tat war der Name des Älteren seinen Lippen entschlüpft und obwohl seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war, erschien sie ihm in der Stille der Nacht unnatürlich laut.  
  
Der Gisbornenachkomme fuhr erschrocken herum, als er seinen Namen hörte und starrte sein Gegenüber einen endlos erscheinenden Augenblick fassungslos an, kaum fähig, zu begreifen, wer vor ihm stand. Als die Erkenntnis jedoch in sein Bewusstsein drang, verhärteten sich seine Züge und ließen sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Wut und Abscheu werden.  
  
„Locksley.“  
  
Aus seinem Mund klang der ihm so verhasste Name wie ein bösartiges Zischen und die Kälte in seinem Blick ließ den Blondschopf unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, dem Blick des Älteren standzuhalten, während er in einer, wie er hoffte, beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände hob.  
  
„Guy, ich…“  
  
Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da ihm sein Gegenüber aufgebracht ins Wort fiel. „Was willst du hier? Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?“  
  
Jedes seiner Worte traf den Locksleyspross wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und erneut musste er für einen kurzen Moment gegen den Drang ankämpfen, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und sein Vorhaben aufzugeben. Insgeheim hatte er von Anfang an geahnt, dass Guy nach allem, was geschehen war, nicht gerade erfreut sein würde, ihn zu sehen und tief im Innersten wusste er auch, dass er dessen Ablehnung mehr als verdient hatte, doch die unverhohlene Kälte, mit der ihm der Dunkelhaarige begegnete, traf ihn härter, als er erwartet hatte.   
  
Gleichzeitig machten ihm Guys Worte jedoch zum ersten Mal die wirkliche Tragweite seines feigen Verhaltens bewusst und einmal mehr erkannte er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, diesen Schritt zu tun.   
  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen“ begann Robin vorsichtig und zwang sich weiterhin, Guys zornigem Blick standzuhalten. „Für alles, was heute Abend geschehen ist. Glaub mir, ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass so etwas passiert und wenn ich das alles ungeschehen machen könnte…“  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass deine leeren, scheinheiligen Worte mir auch nur irgendetwas bedeuten, geschweige denn das Geschehene wiedergutmachen können?“ unterbrach ihn der Ältere erneut mit einem harten, bitteren Auflachen. „Für dich ist das alles doch nur eines deiner kindischen Spiele und du denkst, wenn du dich entschuldigst wäre alles wie vorher, als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber so einfach, wie du es dir machen willst, ist es nicht. Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, in welche Gefahr du mich gebracht hast? Deinetwegen wäre ich beinah gehängt worden!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, gab der Blondschopf kleinlaut zurück und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Durch mich bist du in große Schwierigkeiten geraten und ich verstehe…“  
  
„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!“ knurrte Guy zornig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Ängste ich ausgestanden habe, als die Schlinge um meinen Hals gelegt wurde und ich fest davon überzeugt war, jeden Moment sterben zu müssen. Du hast nicht einmal versucht, mich zu verteidigen und dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären. Selbst als es um mein Leben ging, warst du zu feige die Wahrheit zu sagen!“  
  
„Weil ich Angst hatte!“ versuchte sich Robin nun verzweifelt zu verteidigen. „Nach dem Unfall war ich so erschrocken und verwirrt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich denken sollte und deshalb habe ich einfach getan, was…“  
  
„Du hast schon immer das getan, was dir gerade in den Sinn kam“, entgegnete Guy mit schneidender Stimme. „Wenn du auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hättest, welche Folgen dein Leichtsinn haben könnte, dann hättest du diesen verfluchten Pfeil niemals abgeschossen! Nur durch deinen Übermut und deine Gedankenlosigkeit ist es so weit gekommen!“  
  
Die Unversöhnlichkeit des Älteren ließ Robin erneut schwer schlucken und alles in ihm verlangte danach, ein weiteres Mal seine Unschuld zu beteuern, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass jedes Wort der Rechtfertigung eine Lüge gewesen wäre, denn Guy hatte lediglich die bittere Wahrheit ausgesprochen.  
  
 _Hätte Robin seinem Vater gehorcht, wäre das alles niemals passiert…_  
  
„Du hast Recht“, gab er deshalb leise zu. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, anstatt etwas derart Unüberlegtes zu tun, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich wollte dich niemals in Gefahr bringen, das musst du mir glauben und ich werde alles tun, um diesen Fehler wiedergutzumachen.“  
  
„Es gibt nichts, das du tun könntest“, entgegnete der Gisbornespross nach wie vor unversöhnlich. „Nichts könnte das, was mir durch deine Schuld widerfahren ist, jemals wiedergutmachen und ich werde dir auch niemals verzeihen, ganz gleich, was du tust. Aber wenn du wirklich etwas für mich tun willst, dann verschwinde endlich und tritt mir niemals wieder unter die Augen. Hast du mich verstanden, Locksley? Ich will niemals wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben!“  
  
Diese Worte schmerzten Robin sehr viel mehr, als jeder Vorwurf, den ihm der Ältere hätte machen können. Zwar hatte er von Anfang an geahnt, wie zornig Guy auf ihn sein musste, doch auf eine derart kaltherzige Reaktion auf seinen Versöhnungsversuch war er dennoch nicht gefasst gewesen.  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst.“ Nur als ein kaum hörbares Flüstern kamen dieser Satz über Robins Lippen, während er sein Gegenüber beinah flehend anschaute. „Guy…“ Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach dem Dunkelhaarigen aus, doch dieser stieß sie nur unwirsch beiseite.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!“ fuhr er den Blondschopf aufgebracht an. „Und sprich mich auch nie wieder an! Ich hasse dich!“  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Guy von ihm ab, ging zurück in das elterliche Anwesen und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich zu.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	2. „Es tut mir leid.“

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

** Die Nacht, die zum Tag wird **

_ „ Es tut mir leid . “ _

Teil 02/15

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

[Beitrag zum Projekt „15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen“] Schon seit frühester Kindheit konnten Guy und Robin einander nicht ausstehen und sind bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten, doch als Guy durch den Leichtsinn des Jüngeren in ernste Schwierigkeiten gerät, beginnt Robin, seinen Rivalen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Gibt es noch Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung?

** Link zum Projekt: **

[15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/18789/1)

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Auch Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

** Anmerkung: **

Wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben werden, hat mich die Folge Bad Blood/Dunkles Vermächtnis zu dem ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte inspiriert, die beinah unmittelbar an den Zwischenfall auf dem Fest anknüpft und wie ihr im weiteren Verlauf sehen werdet, wird die Handlung auch eine gänzlich andere Wendung nehmen, als in der Serie. Auch das Alter unserer beiden Protagonisten habe ich leicht verändert, da sie in der Serie ja einfach noch ein bisschen zu jung für eine Romanze bzw. ein späteres Pairing sind; wie alt die beiden hier sind, wird im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch geklärt.

Außerdem ist dies das erste Projekt, an dem ich mich versuche und ich werde mich bemühen, aus allen Sätzen bzw. Momenten eine sinnvolle, zusammenhängende Geschichte zu machen. Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie lange es bis zum jeweils nächsten Kapitel dauern wird, da ich nicht immer so oft zum Schreiben komme, wie ich gerne möchte, aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt!^^

** Widmung: **

Diese Geschichte widme ich zum einen Himmelsstern, die mich mir ihrer wundervollen Projektidee dazu inspiriert hat, aus einem Plotbunny, das ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit im Kopf hatte, diese Geschichte zu machen und zum anderen Arctic Wolf, deren wunderschöne FFs für mich ebenfalls eine nie versiegende Quelle der Inspiration sind; wer Guy/Robin-FFs mag sollte unbedingt mal reinlesen – es lohnt sich! ;)

  


♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~♞ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♞

  
Nach seinem missglückten Versöhnungsversuch war Robin enttäuscht und bedrückt nach Locksley Manor zurückgekehrt, doch obwohl ihn Guys kalte Zurückweisung tief getroffen hatte, war er nach wie vor fest entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben. Er würde ein paar Tage abwarten, bis sich der Zorn des Gisbornesprosses hoffentlich ein wenig gelegt hatte und dann erneut versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Reue aufrichtig war.  
  
 _Ganz gleich, wie lange es dauerte und was er dafür tun musste, irgendwie würde er den Dunkelhaarigen dazu bringen, ihm zu verzeihen._  
  
Die Gelegenheit zu einem erneuten Versöhnungsversuch bekam der Locksleynachkomme viel früher, als er erwartet hatte. Nicht einmal eine Woche nach dem unglückseligen Zwischenfall auf dem Fest gab Sir Edward, der Sheriff von Nottingham bekannt, dass er einen großen Jahrmarkt plante, der mehrere Tage dauern sollte und dass am Tag der Eröffnung ein großes Wettschießen stattfinden sollte.  
  
Robins Herz begann vor freudiger Erwartung schneller zu schlagen, als sein Vater ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählte. _Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte!_ Natürlich würde er an dem Wettschießen teilnehmen, denn er war trotz seiner Jugend immer noch der beste Bogenschütze der Gegend und deshalb zweifelte er auch keinen Augenblick daran, dass er den silbernen Pfeil gewinnen würde, den Sir Edward dem Sieger als Preis überreichen würde.  
  
Aber diesen Wettbewerb auf dem Jahrmarkt wollte er nicht gewinnen, um einmal mehr zu beweisen, was für ein begabter Bogenschütze er war, sondern für Guy. Seit jener Nacht, in der Guy ihn so kaltherzig  abgewiesen hatte, musste Robin unaufhörlich an den Vorwurf des Älteren denken, dass er nicht nur den Pfeil abgeschossen und so diesen furchtbaren Unfall verursacht hatte, sondern dass er obendrein noch nicht einmal den Mut gehabt hatte, seinen Fehler offen einzugestehen.  
  
Dieses Wettschießen war für ihn die perfekte Gelegenheit, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, denn wenn er den silbernen Pfeil gewann, bekam er obendrein die Chance, nicht nur den Einwohnern von Locksley, sondern von ganz Nottingham die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
 _Dann musste Guy ihm einfach verzeihen!_  
  


♘♞

  
Nur wenige Tage später stand Robin am Ende einer langen Reihe von Bogenschützen und wartete wie sie darauf, auf die Zielscheibe schießen zu dürfen, die in einiger Entfernung aufgebaut worden war. Während er voller Ungeduld darauf wartete, dass er endlich an der Reihe war, sah er immer wieder verstohlen zu einer eigens errichteten Tribüne hinüber, auf der die adligen Gäste saßen und jedes Mal ruhte sein Blick auf Guy, der ebenfalls dort an der Seite seiner Eltern saß, als wollte sich der Blondschopf immer wieder von neuem davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich da war.  
  
In den vergangenen Tagen war Robin mehr als einmal von Zweifeln geplagt worden, ob der Gisbornespross seine Eltern nach allem, was passiert war, wirklich auf den Jahrmarkt begleiten würde und nun war er unendlich erleichtert, ihn leibhaftig dort auf der Tribüne sitzen zu sehen. Zwar spürte er jedes Mal, wenn er den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen auf sich gerichtet sah, einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust, aber er hoffte nach wie vor, dass Guy ihm freundlicher gesonnen sein würde, wenn dieses Wettschießen vorbei war und er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.  
  
„Unser nächster Bogenschütze ist Robin of Locksley!“  
  
Das Herz schlug Robin vor Aufregung bis zum Hals, als er an die Markierung trat und seinen Bogen spannte. Dieses Mal hatte er dem Drang widerstanden, erneut den Bogen seines Vaters zu benutzen und hatte stattdessen seinen eigenen Bogen auf den Jahrmarkt mitgenommen, denn er wollte Guy zeigen, dass er wirklich aus seinem Fehler gelernt hatte und ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, sich nur ein weiteres Mal vor ihm und allen anderen beweisen zu wollen.  
  
Außerdem brauchte er den Bogen seines Vaters nicht, um diesen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen, zumal er bereits festgestellt hatte, dass die anderen Schützen kaum eine Konkurrenz für ihn darstellten.  
  
 _Ein einziger gelungener Schuss würde genügen, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen…_  
  
Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, atmete der Blondschopf noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seine Finger in einer fließenden Bewegung von der Sehne gleiten ließ und den Pfeil abschoss.  
  


♘♞

  
Zur selben Zeit saß Guy neben seinen Eltern auf der Tribüne, sah sich mit finsterer Miene das Wettschießen an und verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst dafür, dass er sich von ihnen hatte überreden lassen, mit ihnen den Jahrmarkt zu besuchen. Nach allem, was auf dem Fest vorgefallen war, hatte er sie eigentlich nicht nach Nottingham begleiten wollen und um das Wettschießen hätte er am liebsten erst recht einen großen Bogen gemacht, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass auch dieser Locksleybengel dort auftauchen würde, um wieder einmal mit seinen Schießkünsten zu prahlen und wie er erwartet hatte, stand der Jüngere nun an der Markierung und machte sich bereit, seinen Pfeil abzuschießen.  
  
Der Anblick erfüllte den Gisbornenachkommen mit Wut und gleichzeitig spürte er auch, eine tiefe Enttäuschung in ihm aufstieg, hatte er doch tief in seinem Innersten gehofft, dass Robins Entschuldigung aufrichtig gewesen war und er sich wirklich für sein unüberlegtes Handeln und seine anschließende Feigheit schämte.   
  
Aber die Tatsache, dass er einfach an diesem Wettbewerb teilnahm, als wäre nichts geschehen, bewies Guy nur einmal mehr, dass alle Beteuerungen des Jüngeren nur leere Worte gewesen waren. Er würde sich niemals ändern.  
  
 _Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können, auch nur einen Moment lang darauf zu hoffen?_  
  


♘♞

  
„Der Sieger des Wettschießens  und Gewinner des silbernen Pfeils ist Robin of Locksley!“  
  
Während die Zuschauer bei  diesen Worten in lauten Jubel ausbrachen, betrachtete Robin glücklich und erleichtert den Pfeil, der genau in der Mitte der Zielscheibe steckte.   
  
_Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte es wirklich geschafft!_  
  
Unwillkürlich schweifte der Blick des Blondschopfes erneut zu Guy hinüber und obwohl der Gisbornespross der Einzige war, der noch immer reglos auf der Tribüne saß und ihn zornig ansah, war er zuversichtlich, dass der finstere Ausdruck schon sehr bald aus Guys Gesicht verschwinden würde.  
  
Mit diesem ermutigenden Gedanken wandte Robin sich Sir Edward zu, der nun zu ihm trat und ihm, unter dem nach wie vor anhaltenden Jubel der Zuschauer, den silbernen Pfeil überreichte.  
  
Wären die Umstände nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte die Freude des Locksleynachkommen keine Grenzen gekannt, doch angesichts des schweren Schrittes, der nun vor ihm lag, verschwand das glückliche Strahlen aus seinem Gesicht, als er sich Sir Edward zuwandte und ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er etwas sagen wollte.  
  
Der Sheriff warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, nickte dann jedoch und hob die Hand, worauf der Jubel augenblicklich verstummte und sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille unter den Anwesenden ausbreitete.  
  
Guy hingegen war über den Ausgang des Wettbewerbs nicht im Mindesten überrascht und als er sah, wie Sir Edward den Anwesenden Schweigen gebot, verfinsterte sich seine Miene noch mehr. Nicht genug damit, dass sich dieser unerträgliche Quälgeist einmal mehr als bester Bogenschütze der Gegend bewiesen hatte, indem er den silbernen Pfeil gewonnen hatte und sich nun von ganz Nottingham bejubeln ließ, nun musste er zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit seinem Erfolg prahlen!  
  
Als der Gisbornenachkomme Robin vor Freude strahlend neben dem Sheriff stehen sah und beobachtete, wie er voller Stolz seinen Preis in Empfang nahm, stieg erneut eine heftige Wut in ihm auf und er fühlte sich, als würde sich sein Magen zu einem Knoten zusammenballen. Dieser elende Feigling durfte sich in seinem eigenen Glanz sonnen, während Guy nur wenige Tage zuvor beinah für etwas gehängt worden wäre, das Robin und nicht er zu verantworten hatte. Und dieser verzogene Bengel bereute das Geschehene noch nicht einmal, sondern nahm wie selbstverständlich an diesem Wettschießen teil, als wäre nie etwas geschehen und als wäre es nicht sein Leichtsinn gewesen, der Guy das Leben hätte kosten können.  
  
 _Wie er den Locksleyspross dafür hasste! Wie er ihn für alles hasste, was er ihm angetan hatte!_  
  
Was ihn betraf, war der Jüngere für ihn gestorben und Guy wollte ihn am liebsten niemals wiedersehen.   
  
Doch als der Jubel aller Anwesenden verstummt war und Robin schließlich das Wort ergriff, war Guy überzeugt, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.  
  


♘♞

  
„Bürger von Nottingham“, begann Robin nach einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug mit unsicherer Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich habe diesen Wettbewerb nicht um meiner selbst willen gewonnen und werde auch den silbernen Pfeil nicht behalten, denn ich verdiene ihn nicht.“  
  
Vor Aufregung versagte dem Blondschopf die Stimme, sodass er für einen Moment innehalten und tief durchatmen musste, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Eigentlich bin ich überhaupt nicht würdig, einen Bogen auch nur in der Hand zu halten, geschweige denn den silbernen Pfeil zu gewinnen, aber ich habe es für jemanden getan, dem ich großes Unrecht zugefügt habe.“  
  
Der Locksleynachkomme verstummte ein weiteres Mal und musste den Kloß hinunterschlucken, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen, den er herbeigesehnt und vor dem er sich gleichzeitig so sehr gefürchtet hatte.  
  
 _Der Augenblick, in dem er die Wahrheit sagen und mit den Folgen leben musste, ganz gleich, wie unangenehm sie auch für ihn sein mochten._  
  
„Ich war es, der auf dem Fest vor einigen Tagen den Pfeil abgeschossen und so diesen furchtbaren Unfall verursacht hat, bei dem Bruder Swain schwer verletzt wurde. Und nur weil ich zu feige war, an jenem Abend die Wahrheit zu sagen, hätte Guy of Gisborne beinah zu Unrecht für mein Vergehen  büßen müssen, aber er trägt nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist, sondern ich unc er hat mich trotz der Schwierigkeiten, in die ich ihn gebracht habe, nicht verraten. Deshalb hat er den silbernen Pfeil sehr viel mehr verdient, als ich es jemals könnte und ich hoffe, ich kann damit das Unrecht wiedergutmachen, das ihm meinetwegen widerfahren ist.“  
  
Kaum schwieg Robin zum dritten und letzten Mal, als die Zuschauer, die schon während seines Geständnisses mehr als einmal ungläubig und sogar entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt hatten, aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden begannen. Doch der Bondschopf schenkte weder dem Stimmengewirr noch den fassungslosen Blicken, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, auch nur die geringste Beachtung. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Guy, der inzwischen von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war und ihn nun entgeisterter anstarrte, als irgendeiner der Anwesenden um ihn herum.  
  
Fast schien es, als konnte der Gisbornenachkomme nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte und obwohl noch immer soviel zwischen ihnen stand, war Robin insgeheim erleichtert darüber, dass wenigstens der zornige Ausdruck aus Guys Gesicht verschwunden war.  
  
 _Vielleicht würde ihn der Dunkelhaarige nun endlich anhören und anfangen, ihm zu glauben, dass seine Reue aufrichtig war._  
  
Vor Aufregung schlug Robin das Herz bis zum Hals, als er mit langsamen Schritten zu der Tribüne hinüberging und genau vor Guy stehenblieb. Einen endlos erscheinenden Moment sah er dem Älteren stumm in die Augen, bevor er das Knie beugte und ihm mit ausgestreckten Händen den silbernen Pfeil entgegenhielt, als wollte er ihm ein Geschenk überreichen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er so leise, dass nur Guy ihn verstehen konnte und blickte flehend zu ihm auf, während er insgeheim inständig darauf hoffte, dass der Gisbornespross den silbernen Pfeil annehmen und somit endlich der erste Schritt zu ihrer Versöhnung getan sein würde. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang schien die Welt den Atem angehalten zu haben, während die Blicke aller Anwesenden wie gebannt auf Guy ruhten und sie angespannt auf seine Reaktion warteten.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige hingegen starrte Robin noch immer fassungslos an und konnte kaum glauben, dass all das wirklich geschah. Robin hatte gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit eingestanden, welche Rolle er wirklich bei dem Zwischenfall auf dem Fest gespielt hatte und Guy somit von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen.  
  
 _Bedeutete es dem Blondschopf wirklich so viel, dass er ihm verzieh?_  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken stieg zum ersten Mal seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend ein versöhnliches Gefühl in ihm auf, das jedoch schon im nächsten Augenblick im Keim erstickt wurde.   
  
_Wie konnte er nur so töricht sein zu glauben, dass es Robin um ihn ging und dass er sich wirklich mit ihm versöhnen wollte?_   
  
Schließlich hatte dieser verwöhnte Bengel niemals zuvor auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn und seine Gefühle verschwendet. Warum sollte er es ausgerechnet jetzt tun? Sicher war das nur ein weiterer Versuch des Jüngeren, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen und die Gelegenheit, sich vor ganz Nottingham als reuiger Sünder aufzuspielen, kam ihm zweifellos sehr gelegen!  
  
Diese Erkenntnis ließ erneut heftige Wut in Guy aufsteigen und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, den Lockleyspross vor aller Augen am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln. Statt einer Antwort bedachte er ihn deshalb mit einem kalten, zornigen Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und ohne Robin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen oder den silbernen Pfeil anzunehmen, die Tribüne verließ, während der Blondschopf ratlos und enttäuscht zurückblieb.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	3. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe.“

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

** Die Nacht, die zum Tag wird **

_ „ Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe . “ _

Teil 03/15

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

[Beitrag zum Projekt „15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen“] Schon seit frühester Kindheit konnten Guy und Robin einander nicht ausstehen und sind bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten, doch als Guy durch den Leichtsinn des Jüngeren in ernste Schwierigkeiten gerät, beginnt Robin, seinen Rivalen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Gibt es noch Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung?

** Link zum Projekt: **

[15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/18789/1)

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Auch Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

** Anmerkung: **

Wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben werden, hat mich die Folge Bad Blood/Dunkles Vermächtnis zu dem ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte inspiriert, die beinah unmittelbar an den Zwischenfall auf dem Fest anknüpft und wie ihr im weiteren Verlauf sehen werdet, wird die Handlung auch eine gänzlich andere Wendung nehmen, als in der Serie. Auch das Alter unserer beiden Protagonisten habe ich leicht verändert, da sie in der Serie ja einfach noch ein bisschen zu jung für eine Romanze bzw. ein späteres Pairing sind; wie alt die beiden hier sind, wird im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch geklärt.

Außerdem ist dies das erste Projekt, an dem ich mich versuche und ich werde mich bemühen, aus allen Sätzen bzw. Momenten eine sinnvolle, zusammenhängende Geschichte zu machen. Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie lange es bis zum jeweils nächsten Kapitel dauern wird, da ich nicht immer so oft zum Schreiben komme, wie ich gerne möchte, aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt!^^

** Widmung: **

Diese Geschichte widme ich zum einen Himmelsstern, die mich mir ihrer wundervollen Projektidee dazu inspiriert hat, aus einem Plotbunny, das ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit im Kopf hatte, diese Geschichte zu machen und zum anderen Arctic Wolf, deren wunderschöne FFs für mich ebenfalls eine nie versiegende Quelle der Inspiration sind; wer Guy/Robin-FFs mag sollte unbedingt mal reinlesen – es lohnt sich! ;)

  


♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~♞ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♞

  
Zornig und verwirrt zugleich drängte sich Guy durch die  dichte Menschenmenge, die den Jahrmarkt bevölkerte und entfernte sich so schnell er konnte von dem Platz, auf dem das Wettschießen stattgefunden hatte. Zielstrebig lief er zu den Ställen der Burg, in denen seine Eltern und er, wie alle adligen Gäste, ihre Pferde untergestellt hatten und begann sofort, seinen schwarzen Hengst zu satteln.  
  
 _Er konnte keinen einzigen Augenblick länger in Nottingham bleiben und wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!_  
  
Während er sein Pferd zum Aufbruch bereitmachte, stürmten unaufhörlich die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken und Gefühle auf ihn ein, bis ihm regelrecht schwindelig wurde. Immer wieder sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie Robin vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihm den silbernen Pfeil überreichen wollte.  
  
Zwar hatte er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch Guy konnte nach wie vor kaum glauben, dass er nicht geträumt hatte und all das wirklich geschehen war.  
  
Robin hatte nicht, wie der Gisbornespross zunächst gedacht hatte, an dem Wettschießen teilgenommen, um sich einmal mehr als bester Bogenschütze zu beweisen zu beweisen, sondern um ihn vor aller Augen von seiner Schuld freizusprechen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten.  
  
Wie bereits zuvor auf der Tribüne spürte Guy, wie diese Erkenntnis ihn versöhnlich stimmte und seinen Zorn langsam schwinden ließ, doch wie schon in jenem Augenblick, versuchte er auch jetzt, dieses Gefühl, das ihn mehr verwirrte, als alles andere, mit aller Macht zu verdrängen.  
  
 _Wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken? In Wahrheit wollte sich dieser eingebildete Mistkerl doch überhaupt nicht mit ihm versöhnen! Wenn Guy ihm wirklich wichtig wäre, wenn ihm die Gefühle des Älteren auch nur das Geringste bedeuten würden, hätte er an jenem Abend sofort die Wahrheit gesagt, anstatt mit seinem Geständnis so lange zu warten._  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Locksleynachkomme lediglich seinen eigenen Sieg versüßen wollen, indem er ihm den silbernen Pfeil überließ und sich obendrein als großmütiger Retter aufspielte.  
  
 _Aber diesen Triumph würde Guy ihm nicht gönnen! Ganz gleich, was Robin auch anstellte, er würde ihm niemals verzeihen!_  
  
Schließlich ging es nicht nur um den Zwischenfall auf dem Fest, auch wenn dieser zweifellos der letzte Tropfen gewesen war, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Solange Guy zurückdenken konnte, hatte der Locksleyspross ihn schikaniert, wann immer sich ihm dazu die Gelegenheit geboten hatte und stets nur Spott und Beleidigungen für ihn übrig gehabt. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich die Bewunderung und Zuneigung, die er früher durchaus für Robin empfunden hatte, schließlich zu Abneigung gewandelt und war auf dem Fest endgültig zu Hass geworden.  
  
Das versuchte Guy sich zumindest einzureden, doch Robins Verhalten nach dem Wettschießen hatte ihn tiefer berührt, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, denn bislang hatte er der Blondschopf nie etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.  
  
 _Warum lag ihm auf einmal soviel_ _daran, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen?_   
  


♘♞

  
„Guy, warte!“  
  
Als er die ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief, wandte sich der Gisbornenachkomme widerstrebend um, obwohl der Besitzer dieser Stimme wohl der letzte Mensch auf Erden war, den er in diesem Moment sehen wollte.  
  
Im Eingang zum Stall stand Robin, der noch immer den silbernen Pfeil in der Hand hielt und ihn beinah flehend ansah.  
  
„Was willst du, Locksley?“ knurrte er abweisend und gab sich alle Mühe, dem traurigen Blick seines Gegenübers keine Beachtung zu schenken. „Genügt es dir nicht, dass du dich einmal mehr als bester Bogenschütze aufgespielt und mich obendrein vor ganz Nottingham bloßgestellt hast?“  
  
Ein Hauch von Genugtuung stieg in Guy auf, als er sah, wie der Blondschopf bei seinen barschen Worten zusammenfuhr und zu Boden blickte. Das geschah ihm nur recht! Schließlich war dieser verwöhnte Bengel für sein Unglück verantwortlich und dafür wollte Guy ihn leiden sehen.  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?“  
  
Leise, beinah schüchtern kam diese Frage über Robins Lippen und während er sprach, hielt er weiterhin den Blick gesenkt.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das alles heute nur getan habe, um dich zu demütigen?“  
  
„Natürlich hast du das!“ fuhr ihn der Gisbornespross zornig an. „Und genau das hast du auch erreicht, indem du alle Anwesenden an diesen furchtbaren Zwischenfall erinnert hast!“  
  
„Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe nur getan, was du von mir verlangt hast!“ begehrte Robin auf und als er endlich den Kopf hob, um Guy anzusehen, war sein Blick beinah trotzig.  
  
Der Ältere hingegen hob bei diesen Worten fragend die Augenbrauen und sah für einen Moment aufrichtig verwundert aus.  
  
„Du warst es doch, der mir vorgeworfen hat, ich wäre zu feige gewesen, die Wahrheit zu sagen und damit hattest du Recht“, erklärte der Blondschopf daraufhin vorsichtig. „An jenem Abend hatte ich wirklich zu große Angst und deshalb habe ich hier und heute die Wahrheit gesagt.“  
  
„Und du glaubst, das macht auch nur irgendeinen Unterschied?“ entgegnete Guy mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Diesen Menschen geht es doch überhaupt nicht um die Wahrheit. Für sie bin ich nach wie vor der Schuldige und nun werden sie denken, dass du diese ganze Geschichte nur erfunden hast, um mich in Schutz zu nehmen. In ihren Augen werde immer ich derjenige sein, der diesen schrecklichen Unfall verursacht hat, während du nun umso besser dastehst.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, widersprach ihm der Locksleynachkomme entschieden, obwohl er sich im Stillen eingestehen musste, dass Guy nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Schließlich war an jenem Abend niemand auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, Robin zu verdächtigen und alle waren sofort von Guys Schuld überzeugt gewesen.  
  
„Du hast doch selbst gesehen, in welche Aufregung mein Geständnis all Anwesenden versetzt hat. Das ist doch der beste Beweis dafür, dass sie mir jedes Wort geglaubt haben und außerdem würde es keiner von ihnen auch nur für möglich halten, dass ich sie anlügen könnte. Deshalb hegen sie keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass meine Geschichte wahr ist.“  
  
„Wie wahr“, stellte Guy mit einem abfälligen Schnauben fest. „Wie du weißt, habe ich das erst kürzlich am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Aber selbst wenn die Leute dir glauben sollten, ich werde es niemals tun. Du konntest die Wahrheit nicht sagen, als sie mir das Leben hätte retten können. Warum tust du es jetzt?“  
  
„Weil es mir wirklich aufrichtig leid tut, was an jenem Abend geschehen ist!“ rief Robin aus und seine Stimme klang beinah ein wenig verzweifelt, da Guy ihn augenscheinlich einfach nicht verstehen wollte. „Das wollte ich dir damit beweisen!“  
  
„Indem du an einem Wettschießen teilnimmst, von dem du von vorneherein wusstest, dass du es gewinnen würdest und dabei anscheinend vollkommen vergisst, dass du mich mit einem Pfeil, den du leichtsinnig abgeschossen hast, überhaupt erst in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast, nur weil du unbedingt mit deiner Schießkunst prahlen musstest!“ Der Gisbornenachkomme lachte hart und bitter auf. „Du zeigst deine Reue wirklich auf eine äußerst merkwürdige Art!“  
  
Bei diesen Worten kam Robin zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass sein Sieg bei diesem Wettschießen wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Weg gewesen war, die Vergebung des Älteren zu erlangen, da Guy dies offenbar nur als weiteren Beweis dafür ansah, dass er nichts aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte.  
  
 _Konnte er denn nicht sehen, dass Robin lediglich die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um dieses furchtbare Missverständnis aufzuklären? Was hätte er sonst tun sollen?_  
  
„Ich habe überhaupt nichts vergessen“, begehrte er deshalb erneut auf. „Im Gegenteil, die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Unfall verfolgt mich Tag und Nacht und es vergeht kein einziger Moment, an dem ich meinen Leichtsinn und meine Feigheit nicht bereue.“  
  
Erneut entfuhr Guy ein spöttisches Schnauben, doch der Blondschopf fuhr trotzdem unbeirrt fort. „Aber dieses Wettschießen war für mich die einzige Möglichkeit, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Als ich in jener Nacht zu dir kam, um mit dir zu reden, wolltest du mich noch nicht einmal anhören, also musste ich einen anderen Weg finden, um dir zu beweisen, wie tief ich das Geschehene bereue.“  
  
„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du müsstest dich nur vor mir in den Staub werfen und alles wäre wieder gut?“ Herablassend und fassungslos zugleich schüttelte Guy den Kopf, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass der Jüngere wirklich so einfältig war. „Ein wirklich netter Versuch, das muss ich dir lassen. Du denkst, nur weil du dich vor aller Augen bei mir entschuldigst, müsste ich dir zwangsläufig verzeihen, aber das werde ich nicht tun. Ganz gleich, was du tust und wenn du mich noch tausendmal, ich werde dir niemals vergeben. Hast du mich verstanden, Locksley? Niemals!“  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort des Dunkelhaarigen traf Robin wie ein Peitschenhieb, doch er bemühte sich, den Schmerz zu verbergen, den sie ihm bereiteten, denn er weigerte sich nach wie vor zu glauben, dass es wirklich unmöglich war, Guy dazu zu bringen, ihm zu verzeihen.  
  
 _Wenn er nicht aufgab, musste der Dunkelhaarige früher oder später einfach einsehen, wie sehr er ihm Unrecht tat._  
  
„Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich in jener Nacht Angst hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen?“ fragte er eindringlich. „Immerhin habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, welches Unheil ich angerichtet habe und ich wusste nur zu gut, was sie dir antun wollten.“  
  
„Und es war nur deine Angst, die dich davon abgehalten hat, die Wahrheit zu sagen?“ wollte der Gisbornespross zweifelnd wissen, wobei die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören war. „War es für dich nicht vielmehr eine perfekte Gelegenheit, mich für immer loszuwerden und du hast aus diesem Grund geschwiegen?“  
  
Bei diesen Worten starrte Robin sein Gegenüber entsetzt an und war einen Moment lang unfähig, zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
  
 _Dachte Guy wirklich, dass Robin ihn hasste und deshalb bereitwillig seinen Tod in Kauf nahm?_  
  
Der bloße Gedanke verursachte dem Blondschopf einen beinah körperlichen Schmerz, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm die ganze Tragweite seines Verhaltens bewusst.  
  
 _Was hatte er nur angerichtet, dass Guy so etwas von ihm denken konnte?_  
  
„Nein!“ Nachdrücklich schüttelte Robin den Kopf. „Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte niemals, dass dir etwas zustößt oder dass es überhaupt zu diesem Unfall kommt! Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich die Wahrheit verschwiegen…“  
  
„Und doch war es dir wichtiger, deinen eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen“, fiel Guy ihm zornig ins Wort. „Was aus mir werden würde, war dir vollkommen gleichgültig, du wolltest nur deine eigene Haut retten. Die Wahrheit hast du erst gesagt, als du sicher sein konntest, dass dir keine Gefahr mehr droht. Was, glaubst du, ist ein solches Geständnis wert? Mir jedenfalls bedeutet es nicht das Geringste.“  
  
„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dann tun?“ fragte Robin hilflos. „So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, ich kann leider nicht mehr ändern, was geschehen ist. Was willst du also von mir?“  
  
 _Einen Augenblick sah Guy ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verwunderung an. Hatte dieser verwöhnte Bengel ihn wirklich gerade gefragt, was er von ihm wollte? War er tatsächlich so schwer von Begriff, dass er eine solche Frage stellen musste?_  
  
„Es gibt nichts, das du tun könntest“, gab der Gisbornespross unversöhnlich zurück. „Was du mir angetan hast, ist unverzeihlich und ich werde dir auch niemals verzeihen. Am liebsten würde ich dich niemals wiedersehen, geschweige denn mit dir reden! Also verschwinde endlich und sprich mich nie wieder an! Geh mir von nun an einfach aus dem Weg!“  
  
Diese Worte trafen Robin wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Einen endlos erscheinenden Moment konnte er sein Gegenüber nur fassungslos anstarren und war nicht der Lage, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Plötzlich hatte er einen ähnlichen Gedanken, wie Guy ihn kurz zuvor geäußert hatte.  
  
 _Konnte ihm der Dunkelhaarige wirklich nicht verzeihen? Hasste er ihn so sehr, dass er nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Gab es für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine Versöhnung?_  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst“, hauchte er schließlich kaum hörbar und der Ältere  konnte nicht leugnen, dass er einen kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust spürte, als er die unverhohlene Traurigkeit in Robins Stimme hörte. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick stieg sogar ein Hauch von Mitgefühl in ihm auf, den er jedoch sofort energisch zurückdrängte.  
  
 _Warum sollte es ihm, nach allem, was passiert war, leid tun, dass der Locksleyspross so traurig aussah? Er hatte doch jedes Recht, ihn zu hassen!_  
  
Umso verwirrter war er über die Tatsache, dass es ihn weitaus tiefer berührte, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, den Blondschopf  so niedergeschlagen, beinah demütig vor sich zu sehen. Wie bereits nach dem Wettkampf spürte der Gisbornenachkomme, wie sein Zorn beinah gegen seinen Willen langsam schwand und dafür einmal mehr die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und Gefühle auf ihn einstürmten.  
  
Erneut verspürte er den Drang, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und den Trubel auf dem Jahrmarkt hinter sich zu lassen. Er wollte allein sein und in Ruhe nachdenken und vor allem konnte er keinen Augenblick länger in Robins Nähe bleiben, denn er konnte die Gegenwart des Jüngeren einfach nicht ertragen.  
  
„Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe“, sagte er deshalb leise, doch dieses Mal klang seine Stimme vielmehr resigniert als zornig.  
  
Ohne den Blondschopf noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, führte Guy sein Pferd aus dem Stall und schwang sich in den Sattel. So schnell es das dichte Gedränge in der Stadt erlaubte, ritt er davon, während Robin ihm traurig hinterher sah.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	4. „Ich hatte eine Höllenangst um dich.“

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

** Die Nacht, die zum Tag wird **

_ „ Ich hatte eine Höllenangst um dich. “ _

Teil 04/15

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

[Beitrag zum Projekt „15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen“] Schon seit frühester Kindheit konnten Guy und Robin einander nicht ausstehen und sind bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten, doch als Guy durch den Leichtsinn des Jüngeren in ernste Schwierigkeiten gerät, beginnt Robin, seinen Rivalen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Gibt es noch Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung?

** Link zum Projekt: **

[15 Sätze, 15 Momente – 2 Personen](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/18789/1)

** Warnung:  
**

[Slash] [AU]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Auch Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

** Anmerkung: **

Wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben werden, hat mich die Folge Bad Blood/Dunkles Vermächtnis zu dem ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte inspiriert, die beinah unmittelbar an den Zwischenfall auf dem Fest anknüpft und wie ihr im weiteren Verlauf sehen werdet, wird die Handlung auch eine gänzlich andere Wendung nehmen, als in der Serie. Auch das Alter unserer beiden Protagonisten habe ich leicht verändert, da sie in der Serie ja einfach noch ein bisschen zu jung für eine Romanze bzw. ein späteres Pairing sind; wie alt die beiden hier sind, wird im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch geklärt.

Außerdem ist dies das erste Projekt, an dem ich mich versuche und ich werde mich bemühen, aus allen Sätzen bzw. Momenten eine sinnvolle, zusammenhängende Geschichte zu machen. Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie lange es bis zum jeweils nächsten Kapitel dauern wird, da ich nicht immer so oft zum Schreiben komme, wie ich gerne möchte, aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt!^^

Abschließend muss ich noch sagen, dass ich diesen Satz, wie ihr bemerken werdet, ein wenig abändern musste, was auch noch bei ein oder zwei weiteren der Fall sein wird. Die ursprüngliche Vorgabe im Projekt lautete nämlich „Ich hatte ne Scheißangst um dich!“, was meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut in dieses Fandom gepasst hätte – ich hoffe, ihr seht mir das nach. ;D

** Widmung: **

Diese Geschichte widme ich zum einen Himmelsstern, die mich mir ihrer wundervollen Projektidee dazu inspiriert hat, aus einem Plotbunny, das ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit im Kopf hatte, diese Geschichte zu machen und zum anderen Arctic Wolf, deren wunderschöne FFs für mich ebenfalls eine nie versiegende Quelle der Inspiration sind; wer Guy/Robin-FFs mag sollte unbedingt mal reinlesen – es lohnt sich! ;)

 

♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~♞ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~♞

  
Tränen brannten Robin in den Augen und raubten ihm die Sicht, als er in gestrecktem Galopp durch den Wald ritt. Nach seinem letzten, erneut fehlgeschlagenen Versöhnungsversuch und Guys harter Zurückweisung hatte er ebenfalls in aller Eile sein Pferd gesattelt und sich, so schnell er nur konnte, auf den Weg zurück nach Locksley Manor gemacht. Am liebsten wollte er sich für den Rest seines Lebens in seinem Gemach verkriechen und nie wieder irgendjemanden sehen.  
  
Leider war dieser Tag ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie der Locksleyspross es sich erhofft hatte. Immer wieder hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie er das Wettschießen gewinnen und Guy anschließend den silbernen Pfeil überreichen würde. In seiner Vorstellung war der Gisbornespross um einiges versöhnlicher gestimmt gewesen, nachdem Robin öffentlich seine Schuld eingestanden hatte, aber die Wirklichkeit sah leider vollkommen anders aus.  
  
All seinen Bemühungen zum Trotz blieb Guy unversöhnlich und zeigte ihm nach wie vor die kalte Schulter. Unbarmherzig klangen die Worte in ihm nach, die ihm der Ältere an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bevor er ihn in den Ställen der Burg hatte stehen lassen.  
  
 _Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe._  
  
Die Erinnerung an diese Worte versetzte dem Locksleyspross einen schmerzhaften Stich in die Brust und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.  
  
Er hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, um Guy zu zeigen, wie leid ihm das Geschehene tat, doch der Gisbornenachkomme hatte alle seine Versöhnungsversuche zurückgewiesen und nun sah Robin keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, ihm seine aufrichtige Reue zu beweisen, als seinen Wunsch zu respektieren. Von nun an würde er Guy in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn es ihm noch so schwer fiel. Er hatte dem Älteren etwas Unverzeihliches angetan und nun musste er die Folgen seines Handelns tragen.  
  
Robin war so tief in seine eigenen, trübsinnigen Gedanken versunken, dass er dem Weg, den er entlangritt, keine Beachtung schenkte und daher auch nicht bemerkte, wie sein Pferd unaufhaltsam auf einen Baum mit dicken, tiefhängenden Ästen zupreschte. Plötzlich wurde er von einem harten Schlag am Kopf getroffen und stürzte mit einem erschrockenen, schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei von Pferd. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf und verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein.  
  


♘♞

  
Zur selben Zeit befand sich Guy ebenfalls auf dem Weg zurück nach Gisborne Manor, wobei er jedoch in einer weitaus weniger halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald ritt. Anders als Robin hatte er sein Pferd in einen ruhigen Trab fallen lassen, sobald er die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und den Waldrand erreicht hatte, denn die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihn derart aufgewühlt, dass es ihm nur recht war, für eine Weile allein zu sein.  
  
Unaufhörlich dachte er an das Wettschießen und an das Zusammentreffen mit Robin in den Ställen der Burg und er musste sich widerstrebend eingestehen, dass das Geschehene längst nicht so spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen war, wie er sich selbst einzureden versuchte.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er an den traurigen Blick denken, den ihm der Locksleynachkomme zugeworfen hatte und zu seiner Verwirrung schnitt die Erinnerung ihm weitaus tiefer ins Herz, als er erwartet hatte.  
  
 _Nach allem, was der Jüngere ihm angetan hatte, hatte er doch allen Grund, ihn zu hassen! Stattdessen bekam er nun beinah den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, weil er Robin so unbarmherzig zurückgewiesen hatte!_  
  
Tief in seinem Innersten spürte er den Wunsch, Robin zu glauben, dass er all das auf dem Jahrmarkt wirklich getan hatte, weil er ihm wichtig war und weil Robin sich mit ihm versöhnen wollte.  
  
 _Aber warum sollte er das tun?_  
  
Bislang hatte der Locksleyspross doch stets nur Spott für ihn übriggehabt und nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie Guy sich dabei fühlte.  
  
 _Warum sollte es jetzt auf einmal anders sein? War die Reue des Jüngeren wirklich aufrichtig  order wollte er nur sein eigenes Gewissen beruhigen?_  
  
Gequält schloss der Gisbornenachkomme seine Augen und seufzte tief. Er wollte diese ganze Angelegenheit einfach nur vergessen und nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken.  
  


♘♞

  
Ein lautes Wiehern, das nicht weit von ihm entfernt erklang, schreckte Guy aus seinen Gedanken auf und auch sein Pferd blieb abrupt stehen und begann, unruhig zu tänzeln. Als sich der Dunkelhaarige suchend umsah, entdeckte er ganz in der Nähe ein reiterloses Pferd, das ein Stück abseits des Weges stand und immer wieder aufgeregt stieg und schnaubte. Ein Pferd, das Guy seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
  
 _Konnte es sein…? War das wirklich Robins Pferd? Und worum war es ohne seinen Reiter mitten im Wald? Wo war Robin?_  
  
Im nächsten Moment sah Guy den offensichtlich bewusstlosen Reiter neben dem Pferd am Boden liegen und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ohne zu zögern schwang er sich aus dem Sattel und lief zu dem Verunglückten hinüber.  
  
Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich Robin war, auch wenn ihn der Gisbornenachkomme in diesem Moment kaum wiedererkannte, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht totenbleich. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang befürchtete Guy sogar, dass der Jüngere tot sein könnte, so blass und reglos lag er vor ihm, doch gleich darauf sah er, wie sich Robins Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte.  
  
 _Er lebte!_  
  
Die Erleichterung, die den Älteren bei dieser Erkenntnis durchflutete, war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn als er bemerkte, dass Blut unter Robins Haaransatz hervorquoll, sank ihm erneut das Herz. Der Blondschopf war zwar noch am Leben, aber ob und wie schwer er sich bei seinem Sturz vom Pferd verletzt hatte, konnte Guy nicht einschätzen.  
  
Vor allem aber wusste er nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, Robin entweder nach Locksley Manor oder zurück nach Nottingham zu bringen und ihn dort von einem Heiler untersuchen und versorgen zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite scheute sich der Gisbornespross jedoch davor, ihn zu bewegen, denn wenn sich Robin tatsächlich eine ernsthafte Verletzung zugezogen hatte, würde Guy womöglich alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er ihn von der Stelle bewegte. Andererseits konnte er Robins Leben aber auch dadurch in Gefahr bringen, dass er hier mit ihm auf Hilfe wartete, die vielleicht zu spät kam.  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung sah Guy sich um und hoffte vergeblich darauf, dass hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung irgendjemand auftauchte. Der Wald um ihn herum blieb still und verlassen und nirgendwo war das Geräusch von Pferdehufen zu hören.  
  
 _Was sollte er nur tun?_  
  
Mit einem Mal fiel sein Blick auf seinen schwarzen Hengst, der noch immer dort stand, wo Guy ihn zurückgelassen hatte und im nächsten Moment fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen auch seine Trinkflasche ein, die er immer in seiner Satteltasche mit sich führte.  
  
Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken, eilte der Gisbornespross zu seinem Pferd und nachdem er den gesuchten Gegenstand gefunden hatte, kehrte er wieder zu Robin zurück. Dann riss er einen von seinem eigenen Umhang einen breiten Stoffstreifen ab, denn er mit dem Wasser tränkte und begann, das Gesicht des Blondschopfes behutsam von Blut und Schmutz zu säubern.  
  
Währenddessen behielt er Robin unablässig im Auge und sein Anblick schmerzte ihn tief. Niemals zuvor hatte er den Locksleynachkommen derart verletzlich und hilflos, beinah zerbrechlich gesehen. In diesem Augenblick sah er nicht mehr den Robin vor sich, der ihn so oft verhöhnt und letztlich sogar in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte, sondern den Robin, dem er früher durchaus zugetan gewesen war, den er bewundert hatte und den er unter allen Umständen hatte beschützen wollen.  
  
Als Guy ihn so vor sich liegen sah und seine Wunde versorgte, spürte er, wie der Knoten aus Hass, Enttäuschung und Verbitterung in seiner Brust sich langsam zu lösen begann und die Zuneigung, die er soviele Jahre unterdrückt und verdrängt hatte, sich erneut ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte.  
  
Nun konnte der Dunkelhaarige die Wahrheit nicht länger vor sich selbst verleugnen. Er hasste Robin nicht, er hatte es nie getan und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass dem Blondschopf etwas zustieß. Stumm betete er darum, dass Robin bald aufwachen würde, während er weiterhin unablässig über ihn wachte.  
  


♘♞

  
Das erste, das Robin spürte, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Unbarmherzig drangen sie auf ihn ein, bis er glaubte, sein Kopf würde zerspringen und er sich beinah danach sehnte, wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken. Er fand noch nicht einmal die Kraft, seine Augen zu öffnen und blieb einfach regungslos liegen.  
  
Als der Locksleyspross von einer erneuten Scherzwelle gepeinigt wurde, stöhnte er gequält auf, aber schon im nächsten Moment spürte er bereits die Berührung von etwas angenehm kühlem, feuchtem auf seiner Stirn und eine Hand, die ihm leicht durch das Haar strich. Diese unerwartete, beinah liebevolle Geste bewirkte, dass Robin den Schmerz für einen Moment vollkommen vergaß.  
  
 _Was war geschehen?_ Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass auf dem Heimweg gewesen war. _War er vom Pferd gestürzt? Wer hatte ihn gefunden und kümmerte sich nun um ihn?_  
  
Als er seine Neugier schließlich nicht länger bezähmen konnte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn für einen Moment ernsthaft an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich den Kopf angeschlagen, als er vom Pferd gestürzt war und nun spielte ihm sein Wunschdenken einen Streich.  
  
 _Oder konnte es doch wahr sein? War es wirklich Guy, der sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über ihn beugte und ihn augenscheinlich versorgt hatte?_  
  
Schließlich hatte ihm der Ältere mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute und dass Robin ihn von nun an in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
  
 _Warum sollte er sich jetzt um ihn kümmern?_  
  
Der Blondschopf konnte sich keinen Reim auf Guys Verhalten machen, aber trotzdem war er froh, dass er bei ihm war.  
  
„Guy?“ brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor und glaubte, so etwas wie Erleichterung im Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen zu sehen.  
  
Tatsächlich fühlte Guy sich, als würde ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen, als Robin endlich zu sich kam und mit schwacher Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte, denn das bedeutete, dass der Blondschopf ihn nicht nur sehen konnte, sondern ihn obendrein erkannte und somit anscheinend nicht schwer verletzt war.  
  
Trotzdem war der Gisbornespross bemüht, seine Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, denn er wollte verhindern, dass Robin ihm seine Besorgnis anmerkte. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie erleichtert Guy war, dass er wohlauf war.  
  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er deshalb mit ernster Miene, bevor der Jüngere etwas sagen konnte. „Oder hast du dich verletzt?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht.“ Vorsichtig bewegte Robin seine Arme und Beine ein wenig und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht gebrochen waren, doch als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, musste er schon bei der ersten Bewegung schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen. „Nur mein Kopf tut höllisch weh“, stellte er fest, nachdem der Schmerz wieder abgeklungen war. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Anscheinend bist du vom Pferd gestürzt.“ Guy schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. „Ich bin rein zufällig hier vorbeigekommen und habe dich gefunden.“  
  
„Und du hast mir geholfen.“ Bei diesen Worten klang Robins Stimme ungewohnt unsicher, beinah schüchtern. "Du bis„ bei mir geblieben und hast dich um mich gekümmert.“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das“, gab der Dunkelhaarige ernst zurück. „Oder hätte ich dich einfach hier liegenlassen sollen?“  
  
Das betretene Schweigen, das auf seine Frage folgte, machte Guy schmerzhaft deutlich, dass der Locksleynachkomme genau das von ihm erwartet hatte und diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm erneut einen heftigen Stich. Zwar hatte er Robin in den vergangenen Tagen unerbittlich die kalte Schulter gezeigt, aber dennoch schmerzte ihn der Gedanke in zu solch kaltblütigem Handeln für fähig hielt.  
  
„Das würde ich niemals tun“, fuhr er deshalb mit Nachdruck in der Stimme fort. „Ich hätte dich doch nicht einfach zurücklassen können, ohne zu wissen, on mit dir alles in Ordnung ist.“  
  
 _Obwohl du mich hasst?_  
  
Diese Frage drängte sich Robin unwillkürlich auf, doch er hatte Angst, sie auszusprechen, denn er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern und so die erste, zaghafte Annäherung zwischen ihnen zunichtemachen. „Danke“, sagte er deshalb schlicht und schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.  
  
Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen merkte der Gisbornespross, wie sich seine Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, das jedoch schon im nächsten Moment wieder verschwand. „Wenn du mir danken willst“, entgegnete er beinah grimmig, „dann jagst du mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein.“  
  
Diese Worte trafen den Blondschopf vollkommen unvorbereitet und einen Augenblick lang stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
 _Hatte dieser Unfall den Älteren wirklich so sehr erschüttert? War ihm Robins Schicksal wirklich nicht gleichgültig?_  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich erneut ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Also hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“ Zögernd und mit hörbarer Unsicherheit in der Stimme kam diese Frage über seine Lippen, als hätte er Angst vor Guys Antwort. Von der Überheblichkeit, die er früher in einer solchen Situation an den Tag gelegt hätte, war nun nichts mehr geblieben.  
  
„Sorgen?“ wiederholte Guy ungläubig und schnaubte abfällig. „Sorgen!? Ich hatte eine Höllenangst um dich!“  
  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, als sich zwischen den beiden erneut ein unbehagliches Schweigen ausbreitete. Es war dem Gisbornespross sichtlich unangenehm, dass er Robin seine Angst und seine Besorgnis so  deutlich offenbart hatte und er hielt seinen Blick beharrlich zu Boden gerichtet, als erwartete er, wie schon so oft zuvor, von dem Jüngeren mit Spott überhäuft zu werden. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung schwieg Robin und als Guy es schließlich wagte, ihn anzusehen, bemerkte er, dass der Blondschopf ihn anlächelte und dass sein Lächeln dieselbe Erleichterung widerspiegelte, die auch er empfand.  
  
Ohne sein Zutun ertappte sich Guy dabei, wie er das Lächeln erwiderte, bevor er sich verlegen räusperte. „Wenn…wenn du aufstehen kannst, dann…sollten wir….uns auf den Heimweg machen“, stotterte er verlegen. „Deine Wunde muss dringend richtig versorgt werden.“  
  
Robin nickte stumm und sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass sich Guy trotz allem, was geschehen war, aufrichtig Sorgen um ihn gemachte hatte und ihn augenscheinlich nicht so sehr hasste, wie er Robin hatte glauben machen wollen.  
  
Zwar waren zwischen ihnen noch längst nicht alle Probleme aus der Welt geschafft, aber vielleicht war sein Sturz vom Pferd am Ende doch zu etwas gut gewesen und dies war der erste Schritt zur Versöhnung.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


End file.
